what if twist on Batman and catwoman Bruce and Selena
by brentnlaceyfanfics
Summary: Selena is starting to come around and wants to give a special someone respect and wants to give him a chance. She starts showing up and wants to make it up to Bruce wayne
1. Chapter 1

When she got back from that big explosion that happened at that multigon site. She was happy to see Isis and started to get undressed. When she was half way done a dark shadow figure showed up on her balcony and into her apartment, she was upset with herself in not shutting her balcony doors especially if there is going to be a Batty visitor every now and then she exposed her half naked, half covered, walking into the living room not caring if he liked her or not. He started walking towards her leaving a good few feet in between them. " why are you here hun, I am freaking tired and I am about to get ready to go to bed, I got to wake up early anyway and get ready for work" Batman replied with pauses getting nervous because she made him feel nervous " I. Need. You. To. Get dressed. And. We. Are going. For. A ride." she replied " I am not going anywhere, and I am going to go to bed, have a goodnight and you can show yourself out" she headed back in her bedroom and started to undress the rest of what she had on so she would be completely nude. Isis came out of the kitchen and came up behind Batman's root foot and purred against it. Batman was starting to lose his cool with her and followed her into her bedroom that he Never saw even as Bruce have not seen it till now. But he stopped when he saw her, when she started taking off her high stiletto boots and she looked intoxicating watching her all half bent over with her perfect plum Ass as she is done with her last strap on her boots and taking them off. He loved her hair, long , wavy and healthy and of how he wanted to touch it , her breasts looked so natural and her lips were naturally medium sized, her breasts had to be at least a D size. She had a beautiful figure and she almost traced him. She half awake half asleep now and slipping herself into those silk covers that looked like they were heavenly to lay in. Batman decided to do this a different night and looked around her bedroom finding all different kinds of neat things and watched her sleep as he started grabbing things he knew weren't legally hers and did that to get even with her and knowing he is going to see her soon. " have a goodnight Selena " and saw Isis in a cat bed with other 2 cats as he walked himself out and jumped off the balcony going home


	2. chapter 2

When Selena woke up in the morning. She was happy and noticed most of her beautiful things were taken " damn asshole" she said to herself. She cared but at the same time she didn't. She just got up and made herself some breakfast and feeding her kittens. She was surprised about a few things, she hasn't heard from her good friend / housekeeper at all that morning and hoped she was Okay, Selena tried calling but the number must have changed. She decided to just get ready for the day and went to work. She hated her job, she hated everything about it, working for a greedy no good man that always manipulate his clients and employees. She was an assistant of a wealthy two faced man, her boss, and she thought today was the day she would be able to quit but there was a meeting she had to get ready for and just make a few little things, here and there. When she noticed some big companies, very wealthy men, and even the mayor showed up and knew this was nothing good. She ended up grabbing her things, of what was important to her, put it in a box and was ready to leave so they knew, no one would question her if she didn't work here anymore. When she turned around in a hurry she bumped into Bruce and most of the stuff she had flew up and came down in a mess,Bruce felt sorry and asked Selena if she was Okay she said " no it is not Okay, Okay, go to the stupid meeting that is soo damn important and maybe you'll stop creating messes for people" she gathered her things quickly and noticed she held a broken cat glass antique and frames she had. He decided, he didn't need to be there and decided he wanted to be there for Selena. She was right thou, it was just a stupid meeting and her boss and the company was going to go under and everyone would have to go out and find new jobs, not a good meeting to go to anyway,the buildings were going to be on sale and up for grabs but he knew other buyers might be intrested and he really didn't like Sheck anyway. Bruce offered lunch and to hangout and Selena took up the offer if only he would replace everything he just broke and Bruce was more than Okay with that


	3. Chapter 3

When they went out for lunch, she wanted to look nice so she asked Bruce a ride to her apartment so she can change and get out of her working clothes. When she let Bruce in her apartment. He started checking things out as if he was a curious cat checking out her apartment for seeing it the first time. She just smiled and asked him to sit down and wait. Well 20 minutes went by when he asked " are you ready yet, ?" "Almost "she said and he went to her couch instead of the chair and laid down and relaxed Just waiting for her, women he said to himself. Alfred beeped him and asked if everything was Okay and still on for lunch, Bruce replied I think so, she is taking her sweet time, let me go and check. When he got up and went over to her, he saw the back of her and noticed she was wearing something very revealing but also very elegant as she sprits herself with some feminine perfume. When she turned around, he felt like he was in a royal presence and should be on his best behavior, whenever he was around this woman. But soon enough Selena got ready and they started heading down and he whispered in her ear, " you just look more stunning the more times I see you" and Selena got butterflies in her body. He decided to take her to a really fancy cafe to go and have lunch. And Selena was very gorgeous and she was making a lot of people uncomfortable and the guys sweat in there own clothes. Bruce always had to be dominant and the protective one every time, they would have a date, and making sure guys knew she was with him. He wondered if she liked being dominated by him. It gave him a Hard on thinking about it, but that kind of kinkyness, was not his thing and didn't turn him on at all. When they were done with lunch, he asked if she would like to go to his place and that he would offer a tour. She didn't mind, she liked having him all over her, and since they Never been intimate yet. She wanted to do something for him Later on that she thought he might like but a lot of things were happening to fast and she decided to ask Alfred for advice, maybe an idea will work out and if not, that is okay too.


	4. Chapter 4

When Selena got in the car, she noticed Bruce had a caretaker and that he really liked his job " how are you, and what is your name" Selena asked as Bruce got in and sat right next to her so there was no gap or lack of space in-between them. Selena just gave a humorous smile because Bruce was getting annoyed with her and she thought it was fun. She let herself relax against him and let her head rest on his shoulde. Alfred replied " I am doing good ma'am thank you and my name is Alfred, it is nice to meet you" and he gave Bruce a wink, telling him he found a good one and Bruce just rolled his eyes " home Alfred " Bruce answered sourly and then Selena mentioned " Alfred dear can you take us to neat thrift store and an antique boutique please, Bruce broke some of my precious things and I would like to replace the, is that Okay? " , Bruce felt regret and couldn't believe she called him out in front of his mentor/ caretaker and knew sometime he was going to get a huge gruff from Alfred. Alfred looked back and gave Bruce a stern look " yes ma'am and I know just the right places too, I know a few of the owners and know they will gladly help you, you know, I am getting quite smitten with you because Bruce's mom loved visiting cute boutiques everywhere and I really enjoyed watching her being happy and helping her out, how about it Bruce and we'll give her some company" Bruce basically through his head back against the back of the car seat window and felt he was going to be caught up in a woman's shopping frenzy and hearing Alfred's monotone lectures as they help her out. " fine but when we get home, I need a drink" . Alfred pulled up into a pretty good sized outdoor mall. And as Selena got out of the nice rolls Royce, people looked at her but she really didn't give a fuck and she felt girly and giddy and couldn't wait to go shopping, as Bruce and Alfred got out. Some people took pictures, as Bruce walked up and close by Selena hip, he let his hand rest right above her butt and went in together. As Alfred was enjoying himself with a few of the employees of the stores and talked about London, coffee, how to make a certain dish, and talking to gay and straight couples wanting advice on whatever. As Bruce walked by a neat couple shelves and saw Selena looking at some glass antiques and fine China, he saw a box full of design China and noticed it had an art story to it. He took it to the front and paid for it and saw her buying very little of what she wanted and it got put into a small pink bag with the stores boutique Name on it. As they left, there was little paparazzi and he didn't care but he did want to leave, Alfred said he can go wait in the car but Bruce saw some guys hit on Selena and Bruce walked up behind Selena and grabbed her waist, kissing her by the corner of her eye and Selena just smiled and went in to the next store. Bruce then left and put his shades on giving a huge hint to every man, she is his. And Alfred knew and Well to give Bruce space And that he needed some me time. Couple of hours Later when Selena was happy with what she got and asked Alfred some advice and info on Bruce to see what he liked " Alfred asked " sounds like you want to make plans at your place and make supper for him, how about this ma'am, give the Wayne home a try and I want to make you guys something " Selena asked " have you ever got a break or day off from Bruce thou, he looks like he is hard to live with" Alfred replied " because his past made him that way and he just needs someone that is patient with him and love him for exactly who he is" Selena looked down and noticed how much time went by and started walking towards the car in a hurry and Alfred wondered about Selena as he followed her. " and Alfred I did hear you, I just didn't realize the time and that's why I rushed, and Alfred I feel like I can trust you, I just wanted to make sure you got treated right and thought I would give you time to enjoy life while I took Bruce and I out for some entertainment tonight" Alfred just saw something good and respect towards the woman. Alfred couldn't think of a time or day that he can go where ever he wanted and enjoy the simple things in life. " I think you just persuaded me Selena, and I think I will take that one lady out for dinner and hope she likes opera" Selena beamed " Oh I am sure she will" she smiled. When they got to the car they saw Bruce passed out in the backseat and laughed about it, as they put the things away in the trunk getting ready to go


	5. Chapter 5

When they got to the Wayne manor. Bruce felt awake and wished he Never napped in the car. He felt like he just had three strong coffees or an energy drink but as he got out of the car and up to the front door, he noticed Alfred was getting ready for whatever he was going to do, " Alfred where are you going are you not going to make dinner?" Bruce asked. " no master Bruce, I am going to go out and ask an ole friend out for supper and go to the opera, Selena wanted to make supper, so I let her and she insisted I go out and enjoy life, I promise ill be back around midnight master Bruce and ill make sure to bring the pager with me, just in case you need me" Alfred replied, Bruce was shocked and realized he Never ever in his mind or thoughts, of how much he forgot Alfred needed and deserved to live life and automatically felt like a bad person, he felt mad at himself for Never noticing this. Alfred saw that Bruce felt horrible and said " everything is Okay master Bruce and I think, Selena is bringing the good in you , don't give up on love Bruce, give it a chance " as he started putting the last few touches on his outfit, he grabbed his coat and asked if he can borrow the Royce, Bruce gave the Okay and Alfred headed out giving Bruce a wink and a little pat on the shoulder. When Bruce walked in the kitchen Selena was already working on supper, Bruce leaned into the side of the doorway and just watched her. When Selena turned around she saw Bruce looking intensely at her but in a passionate way and they just looked at each other for a couple minutes until Selena went back to cooking. " Hey Bruce, after supper , do you still want to give me that tour?" Bruce replied " why am I so attracted to you, why do I feel like I don't deserve you. Selena I am sarcastic and always stuck in a weird sad funk, you deserve someone better. After supper ill drive you home " Selena turned around and said sternly with alot of emotion " No, you do not even know me either Bruce, and maybe you do not know what it is like walking around putting on a happy smile pretending everything is Okay when it actually isn't, I lost my fucking job Bruce, I might lose my apartment, I am afraid of losing my babies, (her cats), or maybe because Batman took most of the crap I worked so hard on to get and now I do not know how to pay rent or make it by the next couple months, you do not know what it is like to really struggle " she cried out over the kitchen counter , Bruce saw the stress and worry and the fear she had " Bruce I Never had a good life, even as a kid, but I try to make the best out of what I can and pray for happiness" she said softly, Bruce walked over to her, picked her up in his arms and carried her to one of his favorite lounge areas on the mainFloor and laid her on the couch " thank you for putting up with me Selena and I feel happy, you are spending your time with me, I know with our first dates, we weren't really intrested in each other except me being all over you over course " they both gave a small laugh and smiled at each other " the food" Selena replied about to get up but Bruce stopped Her. " let me handle supper Okay and wait for me " she listened and obeyed. When 30 minutes flew by she heard the doorbell ring and she got up and went to the front door " that will be $ 83 dollars sir " then the Asian guy looked at her " Oh crap, am I at the wrong house, sorry ma'am " " no wai! That is my order" Bruce called out and saw Selena at the door as he got his wallet out and handed the delivery guy the money and tip " thank you, Mr. Wayne and enjoy your evening" as the guy was happy with the tip and left. " Well Selena I wanted to surprise you and I didn't know what you liked so I got 5 different main courses, 5 different sides and a couple different desserts, and got us a 2 liter of Pepsi or sierra mist" he held up and was happy with himself. Selena asked " let's watch a movie and eat at the same time" " we can do that " he beamed at that idea " who knew Selena was a home tomboy at heart" he winked, he pointed to a room that they can go to and asked her to go ahead and set up while he put the desert in the freezer and him going to fetch a good wine from the celler . When Selena started setting up and serving it on plates she couldn't believe how big this room was and he had a nice flat screen, it was 65 inch TV and he had a surround sound system and was impressed. When Bruce got back with the wine, she asked where his bedroom was and he wanted to know why, Selena wanted to get into one of his shirts, so he liked that, but he wanted to go and pick one out for her to wear. When he got back, she got everything ready and asked what movie to watch, he really didn't care and asked her to just put whatever in. When sat down and grabbed one of the plates, ready to relax by Selena. " where is the shirt Bruce" she asked, the movie was about to start. " right over there" he pointed and stopped eating and the movie waiting for her to come back. When she grabbed and picked up the shirt, it looked like an old high-school shirt but she liked it and walked over to Bruce. " ready?" Bruce asked, she then grabbed his plate and put it on the living room table " Hey, I am hungry" he said, but she put the shirt on a nearby couch end. She reached to the little back zipper in her small dress and unzipped it slowly doing a full slow circle and when she knew her ass was being looked at, she stopped and let the dress fall smoothly over her ass and onto the floor, she had a beautiful pink pussy and had a nice trim and wax then grabbed the shirt and put it on. Bruce enjoyed that little show more than watching the movie, then she grabbed a plate and sat next to him, she picked xmen days of future past and enjoyed the rest of the evening witness each other


	6. Chapter 6

Selena was very happy and impressed with Bruce, supper was amazing and she was able to sample each dish that Bruce bought for there evening. But what she just loved the most was when Bruce went and got the desert out of the freezer. " Hey Selena, which desert would you like to have?" " just pick one for us to share Bruce " , so he picked one and brought it to the TV room. He can tell she was getting tired, she sat up with just a shirt on and Bruce sat right next to her putting the desert on the living room table about to get it out of the bag a ready to serve and eat it. Selena sat up again and sat right on Bruce's lap sideways and rested herself on his chest. Bruce held up the cup and she took the spoon and tried the first dibbs. And she just fell in love with it, she quickly put the spoon back in and got a bigger spoonful and fed it to Bruce. He absolutely loved it and thinking of ordering from them again, especially the desserts. When Selena went to get another spoonful some feel on her chin and down her neck. Bruce put the desert on the table and grabbed her and licked it from the nape of her neck all the way up to her chin, and Selena moaned from the intense feeling she got when Bruce did that, she looked into his eyes and saw the raw hunger he had for her. " let's finish the deserts before we do anything else" Selena asked cause she was feeling horny too. Bruce snatched the icecream with that wonderful Brownie bites and the caramel that was in the dish, when they finished And threw the trash away, Bruce lost his sexual urge and told Selena about it. It didn't even bother her, she just smiled and took off the shirt, walking in his home naked. Bruce followed her not knowing what the plans were, " how about that tour Mister Wayne " " sure Okay, I feel tired but I'm down for it" he then started from main floor to outside. Selena loved the night air and his giant backyard. " Oh, is that a pool? " she asked, " Yea but it is not filled up cause fall is coming around" Bruce replied. Bruce wished she would put something on especially if she was going outside. But she looked sad and came back in. She loved how it was such a nice night and seeing the stars. But went back in and wasn't ready for the 2 nd and 3rd floors she had to walk. She was getting tired and losing her sexual urges too, he was getting sweaty too but before going to down when the tour ended. Selena wanted to go into a 3rd floor room and let her pick one. She went into a lounge / Master bedroom and then Bruce remembered this was one of his favorite rooms in the house and saw Selena go to and opening an empty fridge. This was one of the biggest rooms on this floor then noticed this was his mom's Pregnancy room, Bruce was going to be an older brother, that was why his dad turned it into a nice big room for Bruce's mom so it would be more easy for her, Bruce was going to have a baby brother but he died When Martha Wayne miscarried at 8 months. And his parents gave up the idea of having another and just forgot about this room. Selena went over to the mastered and noticed it was covered in dust. She walked over to the window / patio doors that was by the bedroom and opened it, bringing in the cool night air and feeling it against her skin, when she went out onto the balcony and looked out. It was a very beautiful sight and she touched herself just putting her arms together and up to her chest then letting her arms fall and her left arm touching her own right shoulder, then saw and looked over her shoulder that Bruce was watching her . Bruce watched her and he didn't care if he stared. He thought she was the most gorgeous, beautiful woman he has ever known and she looked breathtaking in the night , and he wanted to make love to her in this room, but this room has not been getting the care and love it deserved over the years. And didn't want her getting all dusty and dirty from the bed. Selena must have read his mind because she gracefully moved from the balcony to the bed and took all the sheets and covering off. And then went on the master bed waiting for him. Bruce started getting out of his clothes and Selena watched him, watching him get all worked up and saw the passion in his eyes. When he became nude. He looked like a wornout Greek God, that came home and can see his battle scars waiting for a opportunity to love again. He glided over the front of the bed and towards her bringing her closer to him with his big powerful arms, holding her gently and about to make love to a woman that he hoped, she would stay forever


	7. Chapter 7

As they made out laying in bed, Selena wanted to move just a little so that she somewhat on him. He then got up and adjusted into a different position to where she was laying down on her back and Bruce's head in-between her legs. He wanted to smell and taste her, she had such a small cute bush that he started slowly devouring her pussy and licking her Clit, he started massaging her thigh as he licked and tasted her juices and hearing her moans and high hitching noises that made him all hot and sweaty all over, Selena made him wanted to lap her pussy like a hungry dog but resisted and let Selena catch her breath, she wrapped her hands in his head of hair as he sneaked in a few slurps and kissed her clit. Bruce then shifted himself by laying by Selena and Selena was amazed with his size. It was wide and a good 8 inches and her pussy craved it wanting it inside her but wanted to reward him by grabbing it with one hand and bringing it's tip to her lips , rubbing it against her hungry lips then putting it into her mouth. Bruce let out a moan and let his head fall back. As she hummed against his dick and deepthroating it a few times, taking his dick out of her mouth, and kissing his balls, and letting her tongue start at the base of his shaft and up to it's tip, and did it a few more times before putting his monster back in her mouth and did a bunch of swirls with her tongue and did more humming and got ready to do a good deepthroat and took it almost all in and shook her head to take more in then had to pull it out and saw a small tear going down Selena s face. Then she placed herself in his lap facing him , grabbed his dick and put it close to her vagina and it slid in slowly and felt freaking amazing, like the fourth of July, and Selena could not help but feel amazing and she got sweaty quick and wanted to keep going. Bruce started touching her all over, feeling every curve and secret she had and loved how her boobs bounced while riding him. When Alfred got home, he was happy in how his evening went and wanted to tell Bruce all about it when he saw him in the morning. But as he drove he saw one old secret room balcony doors open and wondered if those two were in that room. As he put his jacket up in the closet, by the front door. He went to go Check the room out and made sure they didn't have no intruder upstairs. When he got Closer he heard sex noises and noticed the door to the room was open and he took a look in. And what he saw, made Alfred happy and hopeful. He saw miss Selena riding him as Bruce looked at her with raw passion and rubbing his hands so intensely all over her and trying to grab her nipples with his mouth and her big boobs danced. Bruce then forced her to stop so he can taste her sweetness and scent of her boobs and licked and teased her nipple then giving it a small nip and then a big slurp lick and kiss before he switched her to a new position. Having her ride him reverse cowgirl . And when that moment started, it turned into need and unstoppable pleasure for the both of them and when he kept hitting that spot, she creamed on his dick and moaned his name, she started holding herself and touching her breast as she lay on Bruce's chest while he keeps on fucking her and she feels she might orgasm again if he didn't stop, and her eyes kept going weird trying to tell Bruce it's too fucking good to handle and when she creamed on his dick he lost it and crampied her pussy having a hard time to stop and was too in a high of pleasure and creampied even harder as it was hard to stop, then all of a sudden his legs went numb and couldn't feel a damn thing and was able to stop. Both were numb in extacy and pleasure that their bodies were tired and put them in automatic sleep. Alfred went over to them as they fell asleep together and looked at the two for awhile before covering them up in a good clean blanket to cover up in. Alfred felt, such strong passion and love like that , that he just witnessed. They have to be soulmates because no love that strong turns into nothing. It turns into something and knows, they were meant to be with each other forever.


	8. Chapter 8

When he went to work that morning, he felt freaking good and couldn't stop thinking about Her. When Selena woke up, she felt alone and in that dirty bed On the third floor. When she woke up, Alfred was there and some people just came in. Selena covered herself up in the blanket and went to Alfred and asked what was going on. " Bruce wants to fix the room up and give it life again" Alfred told her, Selena was surprised and saw some men carrying out the old master bed and bed frame and saw them bring in a really nice new master bed and then a nice bed frame. She decided to see the room Later and asked Alfred " is there a bathroom I can use and shower in Alfred?" Alfred said the 2nd and 3rd floor is going to be redecorated, cleaned and a new everything " ill take you to the main floor guest bedroom miss and I hope that is Okay? " Alfred told her and noticed she felt hurt by what he said " Selena, I have Never seen Bruce this happy about in anything these days, sorry about how I said the guest bedroom, that was uncalled for, but just to let you know, Bruce's bathroom is always, not clean and I just wanted to give you a nice bathroom and that bathroom has a nice Jacuzzi? " Alfred apologized and rephrased it. Selena felt better and felt special, she enjoyed her soak and suds and the bubbling from the water and when she got out, she felt amazing. But then,went to Bruce's room and wore one of his business shirts and a tie, that looked like he Never wore and just left wearing that and Alfred saw that and beeped Bruce saying she took one of his good shirts and a tie and just left. Bruce beeped back, I am not going to worry about Alfred, everything is Okay, Alfred beeped I think she hailed a cab, Bruce beeped I hate cabs, Alfred beeped I know sir. When Selena got close to a nice outdoor store and went in. When she came out, she turned his shirt into a hot, revealing, business short dress and showed off her entire leg and supported her feet with nice white knee high tight boots and wearing medium size silver hoops in her ears and let her hair loose and down. She wore his tie, it was white with silver stripes pulling the outfit together and made her look fine. Then she went to go visit Bruce at the busy Wayne tower /building and hope this was Okay, visiting him at work. When Bruce was taking a break and rested in his chair from all the paperwork, 2 long meetings that he went through this morning and listening to business men in his office and Waiting for them to leave. He got a call from his receptionist " there is this woman, that wanted to know if she can visit?" " just a woman, doesn't sound important, why you ask?" Bruce scowled her " cause she is wearing one of your famous shirts, that you come to the Wayne building in when it is something important " she replied taken aback that her boss just treated her like she was a newbie employee, " Oh, send her up" Bruce said, he was a little shocked Selena would visit him in such an inappropriate manner, embarrassing him at work. He remembered Alfred telling him this morning she left with one of his shirts and ties and that was all she wore. Bruce was very pissed, her showing up being all naked except in a shirt and tie and walked out of his office door and towards half through the busy office hall and looked at the elevator, all his employees looked at Bruce and noticed there boss was about to blow his fuse and all kept quiet, waiting to hear if someone might be fired. When the elevator door opened he saw something he did not expect and Selena came out, all fucking gorgeous and realized she took his shirt to be tailored, and yes it was one of his famous shirts and saw a tie he Never ever would wear and knew it was his, Selena walked his way and asked him " if cat got your tongue" , Bruce forgot he was at work and asked her to turn around and she did and he just admired her, and he asked her " Oh did you drop something, ?" "Oh did I? " she asked questionably and started to bend over and couldn't find it, then he spanked her in a naughty way and she stood up and then heard alot of people laugh and a few men hollered, Bruce was fucking embarrassed and turned a crimson red and Selena just wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, some workers got it on video and just laughed, Bruce decided to kiss her back and angrily walked to his office and Selena followed. Bruce knew this was going to be news and going to spread fast and his boss would Never let him live this down. " Selena I think it is time to leave" Bruce requested and wanted to leave for the day. " Okay, but I just got here and I wanted to hangout here with you" Selena curled her lips in a whine but looked cute doing it " fine but if someone comes in here and gives me a hard time, we are leaving" Bruce stated, " fine " Selena said.


	9. Chapter 9

" you look ravishing Selena, and that shirt looks more nice on you than on me" . Bruce lost his anger and felt more better since she was here and thought and completely underestimated her and felt bad. " thank you and that was the plan" Selena replied and winked at him, she layed out on his desk seductively and raised her legs up right in front of him to where he can see her silver bikini underwear, " Selena, of all times to do this, we can do this Later where no one is here and no noise can be heard" Bruce got up from his chair and stood up to where, he won't be able to see her pussy/ underwear and being able to focus and think, Selena got up and went over to his nice lounge couch and sat down. Bruce noticed her and this room looked good together but anyways, she looked nice and wanted to do something for her or with her. Then Selena said she had to use the ladies room and he let her. Bruce wanted to stand outside his office door and made sure no guy was hitting on her or sneaking into the bathroom with her as she went. Well he waited for 15 mind and wondered if she was Okay, he was about to check on her but then she came out and went back into the room with him. he was about to take her somewhere nice to eat for a late lunch but then he heard a knock on his office door and Selena went and answered with her wallet and noticed she called takeout delivery and it was Chinese. Bruce scrunched up his nose to that, Selena looked happy " I bought us takeout and I hoped you liked it" she smiled " I wanted to do something nice for you since you have been such a sweetheart and great lover, I wanted to do something nice for you " she said with love and Bruce couldn't think of a time, when a woman wanted to do something for him and made him feel special. But with this Chinese, he hoped it was good. Selena got it out of the bag and was about to serve it when Bruce got another knock" what?" He said angrily and it was his boss Mr. Fox as he let himself in. " mmmmm, what smells good, and who is this Bruce?, I am Bruce's boss and it's nice to meet you" Fox introduced himself. Selena stretched out her hand and shook hands with him " Hi, and I am Selena, I wanted to visit him and buy us takeout for lunch, if he gets in trouble, please blame me, this Never Would have happened if I just went home and Never came by" she felt bad, and his boss saw and heard the news and that was why, he came by, Mr. Fox just walked straight up to Bruce and Bruce felt nervous, " Bruce, that was the most funniest and hilarious thing I have ever seen, has this woman actually brought the best out in you and you just gave us a good rating Bruce, and it is on the news now Thanks to a few of our employees and the board wants a meeting with you in the morning" Bruce felt good and horrible " do I have to be there?" Bruce complained, " yes Bruce, but I don't think it is anything bad, and miss Selena, that was nice of you to come by and wanting to visit Bruce and buying him lunch,.I wished my wife would do that for me and visit me at work but leave the inappropriate stuff somewhere else, you can visit but nothing more, hope you understand" Fox stated, " yes I do " Selena understood, " ill be on your side and help you out in the meeting, if you let me have the desert, I used to order from them and it is pretty good" Fox struck a deal with Bruce " that's fine" Selena handed the desert to Fox and he left, not letting the door smack. When she served lunch and they ate together, it was a good afternoon and they laughed and talked and Selena was a little kinky with the food as she ate. But when they finished and threw the trash away, Bruce felt, the Chinese wasn't that bad,he tasted better but he did like the shrimp fried rice and the eggrolls and Selena shared her dessert with him and it was fucking good. Aaah, and he loved it. But when it came to the time to leave, they left together and Selena rested herself on him as Alfred was there and went in the car together, before they got in a media person asked " is she your not too long girlfriend or is she being paid by you, for her to keep you company" one of the Newcast asked, Selena turned around and asked " he does not pay me and I am no skank, tell me do you like being paid doing your bosses work or did you suck his dick to get your job, because everything I am, I paid for and I earn my stripes thank you very much, and Bruce and I are lovers and we love each others company and chose not to listen to any media fake stories just so you get a rating and look good when you just make yourself look like an ass in the long run, have a good day" Selena said and Bruce loved her for that and rewarded her with neck kisses and smacked her ass as they got in the car and drove off


	10. Chapter 11

" gosh, you look ravishing as each time I see you" Bruce replied and kissed her lips. A couple months went by and Bruce just got most of his house remodeled and wanted to show, the past weeks he has been spending the night with Selena and been working hard as always " Bruce, I need to tell you something " Selena said softly and Bruce wasn't sure if it was good or bad but willing to hear " go ahead hun" Bruce encouraged her to say it " Bruce I can't support myself anymore and I am out of money, I might have to move, or steal again as catwoman, I don't really know what to do yet " she said honestly and Bruce sat bac, feeling relieved that he wasn't going to be dumped" you know Selena, we have been dating for awhile now and I really, really like you and I basically love you and don't ever want to lose you" Bruce was trying to get to the point " stay and live with me Selena and I know you have cats and I really do not mind, you only have 6 and so that is more than Okay with me, the house is finished and primped ready to go tomorrow, I would love for you to move in with me" Bruce basically said " I do not know how to pay you back and I don't have that kind of money and I wouldn't know how to support us if I have nothing and I don't want you to go bankrupt or in debt, I wouldn't know how to forgive myself if I let you do everything, I would feel like a bad woman that don't deserve you if I can't take care or support you" Selena whimpered softly, " I found an apartment, southeast of Gotham around the subways, that are half cheaper and that I can afford, and do not know if I have enough to come see you as much as I would like" Selena said, Bruce knew that area as Batman and thugs and killers were in that area and was not Okay with her going there" Selena, you don't owe me anything, and I love it when you say those things, you are so amazing to me, your company and love for life will be more than enough, and I know you want to work and earn, but I cannot let you move there or anywhere away from me and I want to know if your taken cared for and getting the love and happiness you deserve," Bruce stated" stay with me love because I want to stay with you also, my true love and I want to protect you if you give me that chance" Bruce requested. Selena cried, but with happy tears and she felt a huge weight got lifted off of her. " does that mean, I lose my heart waterbed? cause I love that bed" Selena asked " actually I found a magazine that has all different kinds of bed shapes and wanted you to pick one that you liked and wanted and ill order it. " Bruce explained why he got rid of his bed and wondered if she would be more than willing to give hers up as Well but Selena agreed and was Okay trashing her old bed and moving in with Bruce " I want a walk-in closest" Selena requested and Bruce thought that was a fair deal. Bruce wanted to talk about private problems before they lived together" Selena I have a son Damian, and I take care of dick/ Richard too and they are away in a good school that he paid for. Selena became honest and told him ,she was 26 , Bruce couldn't believe it. Bruce was going to turn 39 while she turned 27, she said,she Never really ever became intimate with men and that was probably why she had such a attractive pussy, Bruce told her about his past relationships and said he wanted to show her something once they got to his place. This was a big change coming up and Selena was ready for it and couldn't wait to move in and see the new Wayne manor all over again.


	11. Chapter 12

When they got to Bruce's home, the Wayne Manor. Selena got her cats ready and put 2 in each cage and Isis on her shoulder. Isis was purring, Bruce was close,she had seven cats. Alfred was Okay with the idea but requested the boys be living here soon and extra staff if there was going to be pets. Selena said, they Did not need extra staff and that she loved her cats and would take care of them, Alfred decided to trust her on this one. Bruce told Alfred, he was going to do a special tour and Alfred knew what that meant and asked Bruce if he was ready for it and Bruce hoped she would not leave finding about his secret nightlife. Bruce was impressed with his home, looking the way it should and giving it the love it deserved. Selena opened his eyes in bringing things back to life and gave him hope in learning how to love again. When they were more in ready for a big exercise touring the house together, Alfred joined them. And Alfred liked this change and knew it was a path to happiness and getting used seeing more and more of them being together and Alfred knew this was something good that would change Bruce for the better. They looked at the main floor,and into outside, Bruce paid for a Hot tub out by his pool and vines up against the backside of the house and new gates and security. And saw a nice gazebo. Then went back inside and toured 3 floor next and leaving 2nd floor last, she saw all of 3rd floor rooms anxious was amazed at the size of this mansion. It had 6 medium sized bedrooms, a den, 2 bathrooms,2 nice sized lounge areas, than a room that looked like an apartment and was very beautiful and had a fridge and filled with different drinks and a bed she picked from an magazine that she wanted and put her hands over her in surprise, this was the room, Bruce and Selena made love in and he brought this room back to life and happy tears went down her face anxious hugged Bruce, she opened the doors that led out to the balcony that was by the master bed and the balcony got new curtains and interior curtains and new doors that made this whole experience wonderful. Bruce knew it wax time, to show to Selena and headed to the second floor and looked around and saw every room, when he went to library and study area, Alfred left and Selena wondered why. Bruce opened one of his books in the shelf and pressed a button and Selena got prepared realizing a secret he had kept from her,Bruce offered his hand and held it out to her. Selena trusted him as she followed closely,and got in a weird elevator and went down fast. She held him and felt scared, he just held her hand and said everything is going to be Okay. When it stopped and they got out, rock was every where and Selena realized they were in a cave, then came to an opening, big hole in the ground, a waterfall, a big section of computers and bunch of high tech, and then saw " the batcave " . Selena fell to the ground and puked, hurling and shaking, she looked up and saw the batmobile, his gadgets, his armor closet, a gym, a training course. And then looked at Bruce, of fucking course, Bruce had the same height, same built, they were one and Selena was shocked she fell in love with her enemy, that she disliked with a passion and all the damn fucking crap he put her through. It all made sense! Why he was always there, caught her and saved her life, because he truly loved her and made sure she got protection. " Bruce, I, I don't know what to say, I love and hate you right now is all I can really say." Selena honestly told Bruce and knew the big truth,as she stood up, she was about to fall and Bruce caught her, Selena wanted to cry and Bruce just held her till she felt better. " are you ready to go back to the house?" Bruce asked " just carry me Bruce, and I don't give a fuck anymore" she replied, Bruce carried her in his arms all the way back to the manor and Selena just felt tired and wanted to rest " do you need space Selena? " Bruce asked, as he was getting ready to lay her down in his new masterbed " yes I do Bruce " she said softly, as he walked off, before he left their room " I love you Bruce" Selena said as she turned her head to look at him, then rolled over on her right side and napped, " I love you Selena" Bruce replied and then left a crack in the door so it wasn't shut entirely. Bruce went to the kitchen and asked Alfred to hold and wait on supper, Alfred said something" it is alot to take in master Bruce and now she understands, she fell in love with you but not the Batman, she will come around and when she does, she would Want to go out and crusade with you" Bruce smiled at that


	12. Chapter 13

When Selena woke up, in there new bed, Selena just laid there and looked up at the ceiling, thinking about everything and taking it all in and couldn't believe how big this actually was, but she didn't want to make a big deal out of it either,she heard some of her cats by the door, Isis was sitting and purring while Chelle, layed herself down by Isis and purred as Well. Selena got up and round her cats up and led them to the kitchen,where she fed them from now on. " Selena dear, are you Okay?" Bruce came up behind her and held her in an loving embrace. Bruce and Alfred were not far away and heard meows as they talked in the kitchen and heard pouring" yes, as long as a get a sound system and music, so I have a way to cope with all this" Bruce was stunned with this and Alfred knew she probably would blow his ears out, but Bruce smiled " fine, just don't harm my house and play decent music" Bruce agreed, when he got that sucker installed in a room Selena could use, and she took the remote from him and turned it on, " Okay Bruce, now I need space" she said and he heard drowning pool bodies and she blared it, but you can only hear it within a couple rooms and then rolling in the deep came on played by Adele and saw Selena put on her cat outfit in front of him as he decided to go back and make sure she was Okay. She was mad and he can tell, she was doing weird exercises, doing some ballet and then turned it into kicking and lifting herself up in an inside flip and doing a run of flips, then did a few yoga moves, then turned into ballet again. He knew a room, she could use and he wouldn't mind at all. He went to the sound system and turned it off. Selena was getting upset again" I want to show you something you can have and use all you want" Bruce said, it was his and Richard s old training room but Selena loved it and started to get on a bar and did a few flips and jumping and dancing on the bars. Bruce turned on his sound system ring my bells by Enrique I. And when the music played and she did a few moves then awolnation sail came on and Alfred was hearing this and knew this was good for him and Selena as Well. Bruce went to the wall and watched her, releasing all her stress and saw her release all the pain, hurt, built up anger, and turned into a flawless workout he enjoyed watching. This was also considered an old room and Bruce could not believe how old he was getting and that this beautiful young woman wanted to be with him, he saw her do some gymnastics and more flips and flawless agility. Bruce remembered when he was really mad at the world and he worked out like this, but was losing his touch and he knew it. Selena could knock his ass on the ground if she wanted to but this was an athlete, Selena was an athlete and very good in fighting techniques and killing someone if it called for it. When Selena jumped off the beam and into a flawless inside flips then landed good on the floor, she let herself fall to the ground on purpose and just cried and knew, they were very much alike. And remembered when he was like that and knew, they were meant for each other because they were both very much alike, they were broken, but good strong fighters, and strong independent people no one wanted to ever fuck with. Alfred watched some of Selenas workout and saw it was helping Bruce out and becoming a better person. Bruce went over to Selena and bent himself down so he can pick up Selena and carry her, she was sweaty and she rested herself against him, they heard Sia breathe me in the background and he laid her in a nearby bedroom so they can hear the music as they made love to each other, Selena loved riding him, especially facing him, Bruce was sweating and in his face too, Selena was dripping wet with sweat and worked her leg muscles as she rode him, but her legs were about shot and couldn't go anymore and had to stop, Bruce was Okay with that and asked her to turn around and rest herself against him and on his sweaty body, he lifted his legs up and Selenas legs dangled over and ontop of his legs and began to fuck Selena as she rested. Bruce let his hands roam and went up to her breasts and felt them bounce and jiggle as he made love to Selena. " Bruce this feels amazing but we are both sweaty and I " Bruce knew where she was going with this and just slid out of her and got up going to a nearby bathroom, when he came back, he picked her up and left the room taking them to the bathroom, Alfred was nearby and took the sheets off and washed them, while they showered and did whatever . Lecrae gotta know started playing and they got heavy in the shower. Bruce wanted to wash her and covered her in soap and washed her pussy, sneaking in a few pleasures licking her clit and turned her around wanting to wash her ass, and licked her clit from behind and Selena fucking loved it, letting out a cry. As they washed each other, Bruce grabbed her and told her to hang on and Bruce stood while she was dangling over him and he centered himself over her vagina. He had to let her down a little in his arms so he was good and deep inside her. Selena Never been in this position before where she was in his arms and he stood, but loved it and threw her head back as he fucked her liked that and Bruce just watched her and had enough of this position, and put her down making sure she had her feet on the ground. Bruce sat down on a chair in that big shower, and Selena went to Bruce, getting on his lap but tried something different. She layed on his lap facing him and put her legs over his shoulder and she almost fell but Bruce caught her and held her like that, and then she started playing with her clit and Bruce almost let her drop cause of that " fuck Bruce just hold me" " why can't we just finish this in the bedroom? " Bruce asked but wanted to get relief also. " Well we are both clean, so I guess I don't mind but we Never done it in the shower before" Selena said and pouted. Bruce had her bend over so he fucked her doggystyle, Bruce really didn't care for this position since this was his lover. He started fucking her and it felt freaking amazing, Selena grabbed some bodywash and and splashed some on her back. Bruce washed her back as he fucked her and she moaned his name over and over. And as she grabbed her hair and looked back at Bruce, Bruce thought of how gorgeous she was and the way she looked right now, he smacked and grabbed her ass, going harder and bringing up the pace, she played with her clit as he did just that, and she yelled his name in pleasure and creamed on his dick and Bruce saw it and felt it and lost it and rammed his soul against her and creampied her pussy really hard, grunting and moaning, and bent down and kissed her while in that position and then 3 min's went by and Bruce pulled out and noticed none came out of her pussy and it was all in There. And Bruce was extremely happy with that. " Oh Bruce, that was fucking amazing " Selena said as she started to dry herself off. Bruce thought so too. Maybe even as Batman and catwoman now. Something he looked forward to someday In there future


	13. Chapter 14

When Bruce and Selena left the bathroom, he grabbed her and put her up against a wall and started kissing her passionately " why are you so damn attractive to me, I can't seem to take my hands off of you or get enough of you" he said as he nipped her chin and gave her a hickey on her neck. Well the boys came home from school and Alfred helped the boys you to there room, Damian saw a few cats, Richard picked up one and held it and petted it and carried it with him," what's your name?" Damian asked the male cat, that Richard held and gave him a few pets. " what's going on Alfred?" Richard asked Alfred " your dad met someone and it has been a long time since I seen him this happy" Alfred said seriously " and I do not want you too, to jeopardize that, look at this house, it has life again, and Bruce, your dad, is turning into a man I thought I would Never see" Alfred added. Richard and Damian looked at each other and knew, something good happened to Bruce. Then they heard rob zombie Never gonna stop me as they got on the second floor and saw there dad being intimate with a really hot chick out in the hallway and the boys just gawked and their mouths fell open and both boys laughed while Alfred just smirked and thought the whole situation was funny. Bruce saw his kids came home early and laughed at there dad, he really didn't care and just picked Selena up and carried them to their bedroom where they can get dressed and come down and have Selena meet his kids. The boys couldn't believe it and Richard let his new feline friend on his bed and started unpacking while Damian was a room right across from his and doing almost the same thing, but Damian was dancing and singing to the music that blared from down the hall. Richard wondered if it was that old training room that he and Bruce started out in 10 years ago. When Bruce and Selena got dressed and headed down, Selena went straight to the fridge and make herself something to eat" ma'am please let me do that" Alfred pleaded. " fine, I was going to make a chicken grilled cheese sandwich with tomato, lettuce and Mayo" Selena said and Alfred was more than Okay with that" Alfred, that sounds good, I will have the same too please and thank you" Bruce said " Hey that sounds good, I want one" Damian replied " can we have chips and desert with it" Richard asked, while holding one of Selena cats. " I see you have met Morris" Selena said to richard . Alfred went ahead and decided time make a early supper. summer was the season they were in right now and Alfred knew alot of things happened in the summer and unexpected things to " Selena, these two boys are my kids, Damian and Richard, boys this is my lover Selena " he introduced them " nice to meet you and Hi " Selena said, " it is nice to meet you too Selena " Damian said and checked her out, Bruce was not to concerned" Selena how old are you? " Richard asked, that made Bruce uncomfortable " dick you are being dick" Bruce said " wait, Bruce, I just wanted to ask cause she looks like she is close to my age, that's all" Richard replied trying to make a point, " I am going to turn 27 , " Selena said softly, " what?!,"the boys said, " what are you doing with my dad, you are like a decade younger than him, is it because he is rich, you fucking slut!" Damian shouted at Selena, Selena just walked over to him and gave him a good slap across the face, and Bruce and Alfred was taken aback by her straight forwardness" how fucking dare you speak to me like that, you damn spoiled brat,and I love your dad, I love Bruce and I didn't even look at age when I met him, I knew he was older and I was Okay with that, you know why, it wasn't because of money, it was because he needed to learn to love again and so did I, and because young men are assholes and don't know what a good thing is when they see it and don't know what they want and it is like looking and taking care of a kid, basically you, and if I ever catch you and witness you being mean to women or girls, I will stick this spoon up your ass and make you eat your poop with it" Selena stated, and Richard laughed at that, and Bruce and Alfred held in a smile just in awe of Selena and Damian felt bad" please, don't, I apologize, I am 16 Selena and Richard is 25 , and I cannot see you as a mom if you are just almost 2 years older than my brother" Damian said flatly, " Well you wanna know something, your dad and I haven't even come close to that idea yet and I don't want to get to know you either, let alone being a step mom of you, you fucking jerk and spoiled brat, I wouldn't even let my own kid hangout with you, if you are just going to stomp on him and Never give it a chance of getting to know, he or she" Selena replied just as fiercely " Bruce I cannot live here, if he is just going to judge me and not give me a chance " Selena said as she turned towards Bruce, " Alfred I am going out for supper, I am sorry, but I need space" Selena said,as she grabbed her keys and about to leave, she was close to crying as she walked out the front door and towards the car garage" go ahead master Bruce and go after her, I will handle this" Alfred stated. Bruce left and got to Selena in time before she left, she was shaken up and was not fit to drive, Bruce opened the drivers seat and asked her to take his hand, Selena just sat for awhile before she got out and locked the car. Bruce and her just walked outside of the manor and walked with each other. Bruce felt maybe this is not a good time for them to meet, he should have warned Selena Damian was impossible to be with but Richard. That was a different story, he was sad and almost impossible to be with too, except Richard was a hornball while Damian wasn't. " you will as apologize Damian and you respect her, I do not expect you like each other, but a least give each other the benefit of the doubt" Alfred said, " they aren't engaged?, Well Selena said specifically she don't go out with any man younger than her or her age, so I guess I can get that chance outta my head" Richard said, " master Richard is there anything or anytime you don't think about sex?" Alfred asked sternly, Richard just shrugged and pet Morris. When Bruce and Selena got back, they didn't apologize to each other, they just shook hands and be on good terms. Bruce was Okay with that, it was a start, when Bruce woke up, Selena was in the bathroom not feeling Well. Selena has been like this for awhile, like more than a month ago. " Selena, when was the last time you had your period,?" Bruce asked softly, " I have been feeling faint and sick in mornings for awhile now Bruce, but I feel better during the day, so I don't think I am pregnant Bruce " she said as she cleaned up " we are going to an OBGYN today hun, sorry " Bruce told her


	14. Chapter 15

long story short. Bruce was furious and Selena misunderstood him. " what is wrong Bruce?" Selena asked, Bruce just became sad" is it because I am going to be fat and less attractive? " Selena said sadly about to cry, Bruce just said it and it made her feel better " no it is not that, and you looking fucking gorgeous no matter what size you are" Bruce said then added " that's the point, your fucking attractive and I don't know how I am going to keep my hands off you without hurting our baby" Bruce finished, and Selena went to Bruce kissing him and felt relieved, she thought he was gonna leave her. " Selena please don't, or I wont be able to control myself" Bruce said as she layed on his lap facing him. " fine " she said sadly and got up. Bruce knew this was going to be a long 8 months and couldn't wait for her to give birth to their child and having their sex life back, Bruce knew he was selfish and his kids were just laughing at him, and making unfun of their dad, then Bruce started chasing them around the house and they ran saying they were sorry, please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me as they tried to get away but Bruce was faster and caught them, even thou they were grown, Bruce used a different parenting method, he threw them in the cold pool or taking the wheels off there rides. He decided this time to throw them in the cold pool and watch them get out. " AAAAHHHH! FUCK! THIS IS WORSE THAN THE LOSS OF OUR CARS " Damian and Richard squealed like girls as they got out shivering, Alfred thought it was hilarious and tried to hold back a smile. Selena sulked around and went to the kitchen, as she was about to get something to eat, her water broke and Alfred and Bruce rushed her to the hospital where she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl Helena Wayne, Bruce and Damian felt they had to protect and guard Helena, while Richard just looked at her and Selena. Richard was more fixed on the fact that, he was going to have to babysit and do all the work but knew, they were going to be a better family then the past he lived with Bruce as a single dad.

When they got home and welcomed Helena in the family, Bruce had a surprise for Selena. Bruce, reserved a anniversary date at a famous, expensive hotel/ restaurant/ bar/ club and Selena was impressed and really happy. The boys wanted to come along and see some strippers, or mingle and have fun. But Bruce said then it wouldn't be fair for Alfred, so just stay with each other and get to know one another, bond please, I love all of you, " as Bruce gave them a kiss on the cheek except Alfred, he gave Alfred a good hug and then he and Selena left for the weekend. Morris purred and some other cats showed up, curious about a new family member and wanted to meet her. They all went to the big lounge on the main floor and just played around and took turns holding Helena. When the love birds got there, Selena did a little twirl as they walked by each other on the way there when they got there. Bruce and Selena were in awe of this place, and when they got in the adult section, it was hot and heavy, they were the club section and saw some rich to have strippers, Selena asked Bruce to find them a spot and she will be back. Selena went to a manager and asked if she can put a show on for her man and asked if that whole part and the pole can be hers to have, the manager knew them from the media, but didn't say it and okayed it. And asked what kind of music she wanted for the club once she started, she said kid rock, korn, him, and Evanescence. The manager knew this was good music and was more than Okay with it. Selena said thanks and that she will give a signal. When she went over, Bruce knew she planned something, they had an awesome supper and wine and Selena felt that she finally might be in the mood, she grabbed hold of Bruces hand and led him to the section chair. As Bruce sat down, he had no clue what was going on, then Selena gave a wave in the air and the boss waved the stripper off so Selena can have it. Then hot and heavy music came on loudy and Selena started dancing and Bruce finally understood, she wanted to dance for him and she fucking did and he loved it, he has a front row seat, then the boss of the place looked and watched her, she was pretty fucking good at it and she must have poled before. Then the next song came on and started slowly taking her clothes off, and Bruce knew, to watch his surroundings and a bunch of hungry dogs went to his sectional and watched her, she was fucking amazing on that pole, but what made some leave, was a belly and tattoo that showed she was taken but some stayed and some left cause of it, but she still looked good and alot media, the boss, and Bruce knew she has natural beauty now and it made her look fucking amazing. She started some hot dancing again and smacked her ass,showing off her Batman tramp stamp and Bruce didn't know if she should have done that, but let the feeling sway and enjoyed the rest of the show as she walked to him and danced and then grew tired and Bruce brought his powerful arms around her and got up and carried her with him, letting her rest against him in his arms, the boss came up to Bruce and asked if he wanted the tips she got and Bruce said " no, it is Okay, and you can have it" Bruce said to the boss, and a media person went up to Bruce " can I get a dance from her and how much do I owe you to get one?" The undercover person asked, " sorry she ain't for sale and I would have to be dead if you want one cause as long as I am living, you can look but can't touch" Bruce said as He carried Selena out of the club and to their suite, taking in the surrounding and media until some bodyguards that didn't have to and helped them out. Bruce left the guys a tip and thank you and went into the elevator and up to their suite


	15. Chapter 16

Bruce was thankful that Selena wanted to give him some entertainment and make him feel better, but now they were all over the news and Bruce tried in not thinking about it and shut it off, Selena and him shared the shower and Selena loved the suite they were in. And Bruce thought it was pretty nice, why, cause they had a Jacuzzi right in the living room and Selena was enjoying it, covered in soap and suds and the feeling of the water and Selena looked like a goddess, bathing in it and using a one of those girl sponges, " Bruce I wouldn't listen to those idiots " Selena said as she got up covered in bubble bath soap and got a towel and wrapped it around her and sat by him, then she grabbed the remote " Bruce, let's have a quick look and I am sure it ain't bad" she added and they watched together. " some media caught part of it and videoed it and said she made in over "75, 000 $ in tips, wanting to see her in a private room but Bruce said not over his dead body and he would have to be dead if that ever became in happening, watch out guys, but she is already taken, and reports say, she gave birth to a baby girl last week at the hospital, people are already doing a gene pool on when they might marry and now the pot is over 5 million in guessing what month they might get married in, if you think you might know when they might get married, donate to the pot and you might win, Oh and they will be here over the weekend, if you ever want there autographs, but be careful, the body guards are not nice, just for a dying and we will be back in a couple hours getting you the latest news on world news" Selena shut it off, " see it ain't that bad " Selena said, and she rubbed his back, helping him feel better " what's soo great about me that they have to call me out and put me in media TVs" Bruce replied flatly. " why do they make a such big fucking deal about me? " Selena just let him vent, " Well Bruce" she said as she put him down on the bed so they would lay down together and cuddle. They decided to not make love that night and when they got dressed and went down for breakfast, Selena was fucking tired and she got her picture taken by a random person with a camera, then Bruce held her hand and went to go get breakfast together and people knew they wanted to be left alone and backed off, they felt bad, probably because they saw, that they felt attacked and wanted to enjoy there stay here. A bunch of people backed off from there reaction and gave them space. Bruce and Selena felt better and enjoyed there time here and hit up the club in the afternoon, she and Bruce danced to some pretty good music and did some dirty dancing with each other and stayed away from alcohol during the day, Bruce Never felt such energy before and thought he lost all his mojo, but Selena brought it out of him and it felt amazing. Then after they, Well Selena wanted to go shopping so Bruce let her and asked if she wanted just me time , Bruce and her had a hard time leaving each other and once they parted, in a couple minutes, they wanted to see and be near each other, then saw each other again and just hugged and shared a good passionate kiss together, " stay with me and we will go together " Selena said and Bruce was Okay with that, Bruce was fucking tired! They got back to there suite and Bruce wanted to be covered in soaps and suds too and enjoyed his bath, Selena thought it was freaking funny but gave Bruce some me time, he deserved it. Selena bought a really beautiful dress and it was tight on her and showed off her curves and she let her hair down and wore some diamond studs. She wore a beautiful baby blue short lace dress with a light pink ribbon that went under her breasts and tied up into her back like, the dress looked like as corset, and string pattern stopped right above her ass. She looked like a porn star and Bruce wanted her to wear something else and basically demanded it, Selena wasn't very happy about it, but did and she wore, a short white dress, with white knee high heeled boots and grabbed her purse and they left. Bruce had a hard on all through supper and couldn't stop thinking about that lingerie she wore and couldn't believe there is a style like out there that turned them into dresses and Bruce thought maybe they were more meant for the bedroom and being indoors not out in public, as Selena got full, she knew Bruce was faxing off and asked if something bothered him " yes, you made me horny and I couldn't even enjoy supper" he said, Selena couldn't believe the testosterone she caused in him and felt more flattered and happy by that then taking it offense to it , why did Bruce always seem soo damn attractive and getting her all hot and bothered. They were addicted to each other and pinned at the hip, and Selena didn't mind, or Bruce. They loved each others company and didn't need to talk to feel comfortable with each other. Is this what true happiness was and felt like? Selena and Bruce thought, then looked at each other and there was rawness in their eyes and they got up and left and went to there suite


	16. Chapter 17

When they got to the suite from that supper that Bruce really didn't have the chance to enjoy, but when they got back Bruce was trying to find that garment and went through her clothes. Selena was watching Bruce go nuts trying to find something, and she thought maybe he was looking for that dress," Bruce stop doing that you are going to wrinkle my clothes or even ruin them,do you know how much those clothes cost me" Selena said drastically and wanting him to stop. " I am sorry luvbug, I am just trying to find that garment you wore earlier" Bruce said, " you think that was lingerie Bruce? " Selena asked flabbergasted by the comment, " I know , it is" Bruce said and Selena decided to talk about this later" Bruce, I know where it is, so stop doing that!" Selena commanded, Bruce stopped and felt bad, and picked up her clothes and put them back nicely, and all the while he did that, Selena put it on and wore no underwear and stood sudectivly against the Jacuzzi and turned it on and getting it ready. Bruce enjoyed her little show and loved how it made her ass stand out, making everything that was her look fucking fine. Bruce went to the bedroom and got out of his clothes and went to her. He wanted to get in the tub first then watch her get in and on him, he loved touching her and missing her skin against his own, those 8 months were torture and just glad, they had their time together again. Bruce couldn't believe how hot she looked especially when she was wet and wearing that garment too. He put her on her back letting her lay in the tub and watching her getting covered in soap every time he thrusted into her and he didn't want this night to end either, he wanted time to stop right here. But it shouldn't and Bruce was being selfish and wanted to shut everything and everyone out except Selena and Bruce realized because of her, his life was better and he had a beautiful baby daughter and he was better mentally, Well half better except being very possessive of Selena, but decided to just fuck his lover and coming back to reality and stay with reality and stop shutting the world out. " Oh fuck Selena " he threw his head back from all the great pleasure and Selena looked up at her lover, seeing happiness and rawness in his eyes as he looked at her back and his face was showing all different kinds of emotions he was having with her and Selena as Well too. " Oh fuck, yes, yes, yes!" Selena shuttered in extacy and orgasmed, Bruce felt some of it but they were in water so you really couldn't, you had to see it for it to become possible . He saw her expressions and her body language and it really turned him on, before he had the chance to come, she wanted to be on top facing him. Bruce played with her boobs and tits and couldn't stop touching her and leaving his mouth on her, he brought his mouth up to her neck and kissed her neck and sucked it, leaving a hickey. And he saw her loving this moment and she wanted to bounce up and down and bringing herself down more basically wanting to be slammed hard, Oh that turned him on and it felt fucking fantastic and he accidentally creampied her pussy to early and she felt it, but it didn't bother her, she wanted to do more but she should have known that was too much for him to handle and was Okay with it, she did a few more of those just to make him feel good and he almost cried in pleasure and it made her happy that she can do this to him and had this affect on him still. When she slammed herself a few more times into Bruce, it was all it took for it to squirt high into her uterus and starting a new life again, but was it this moment this moment that got her pregnant again or a little more later on?

When they got out, they took a quick shower and Selena took off her somewhat outfit off and out to dry, as Bruce put just a little 2 in one in his hair and rinsed it out and stepped out drying off, he went straight to bed and hoped she would too soon. Selena looked in the mirror as she combed her hair and thought, " Bruce, I love you. You are an amazing lover and amazing spouse, he loves me for me, for exactly who she was and is " she thought to herself and the butterfly feelings wouldn't go away and the spark they had, she hoped that feeling would Never stop and didn't want the fuse to end either. As she walked naked to there hotel bed, she saw Bruce all passed out and tired, she couldn't help a smile that crept up on her face and thought he looked cute and funny, she got into bed with him and cuddled right up next to him and rested her head by his armpit and didn't care if her hair stank from his body odor and wrapped and rested her hand on his chest, then she felt rest and feel asleep on Bruce . They felt happy and didn't want that spark to ever leave


	17. Chapter 18

When they got back to Wayne Manor, they were happy to be back. they got welcomed by Alfred, Richard and Damian and Richard held baby Helena, handing her to Selena and Bruce. Selena gave baby Helena a kiss on her cheek and forehead, then Bruce snuck his hands around Helena and picked her up out of Selenas arms and held her and gave her a kiss on the cheek and then letting Helena rest on his right arm while holding her. Bruce was very happy and gave Helena back to Selena for her to hold and embrace. As they walked together to their room and watched Bruce unpack their things and putting things away. Selena sat on their bed and let Helena down and let her crawl on the bed and they had a little play time and Bruce watched them as he was putting things away and then called for Alfred to see where he should put the suitcases. Bruce wanted to get out of his day clothes and into some lounge wear and Selena did too. Selena watched Helena as Bruce changed, then Bruce took over as Selena changed as Well. When Selena got done, Bruce wanted to go down and hangout with the rest of the family in the big living room. So they did, and some of Selenas cats were there, Isis for sure. And just enjoyed each others company as small family. " are you two thinking of having more children" Alfred asked both Selena and Bruce. " we don't know, we haven't really thought about it or even talked about it " Bruce replied, and the lovers just looked at each other " I bet Helena would want another sister " replied Richard " yeah because that really would not be fair, for Helena and she would be ending up mad wanting a sister cause of us " Damian said and replied to Richard " we tried out the donation pot " Alfred said, " you saw that on TV ?" Selena said, Alfred just lifted his eyebrow and Bruce was embarrassed. The boys just laughed " Well, how much and what date did you pick?" Bruce asked " we all pitched in, close to $75 and we guessed December this year" Damian said, Bruce and Selena just looked at each other, " fine, we will do it that month, Selena are you Okay with this" Bruce asked Selena, Selena busted cried and said " that would not give me time to pick out the perfect wedding dress, getting ahold of people and sending out invites, planing and figuring out what cater we would like, looking at cakes, I don't even have friends Bruce and you do, and more and more things to do and get done! That is not very good math sweetheart and how are we even supposed to pull everything off in a few months, we are in August Bruce, and I would like my wedding beautiful not just thrown together with a shitty bow on it no! and that means when I wake up in the morning, I would have to hassle myself and do everything! " Selena grabbed Helena and left the room, Alfred and the boys should have picked a reasonable date and should have known that the woman usually does all the work trying to make a wedding day beautiful and not look like crap. Bruce knew what to do thou and so did the rest of his family and they wanted to help Selena and make this great and wonderful for Her. But Bruce and her weren't even wearing rings, Bruce hasn't even proposed to Selena yet, Bruce wanted to do everything perfect for her and not rush . He knew in what to do and he had a plan, hoping it would be good enough.

Bruce took Selena out to beautiful opera and fancy restaurant. Then went to a place that had a carriage ride. When Bruce was embracing Selena as they rode in the carriage and Bruce hoped she loved it " Selena, you mean everything to me and I don't ever want to lose you, you make me happy and a reason to love again, and I want to spend my whole life with you, Selena will you be with me forever ?" Then he opened a jewel case and it revealed a very, very beautiful elegant ring, Selena was sitting by him and in his arm and she reached out her arm to look at it closer, it was beautiful and everything about it was real. She got on his lap and kissed him passionately, then voiced the words " yes " to him. And shared a hug and sat by each other again, this time, it was hard in not wanting to touch each other and being all over each other. When the carriage ride was over, Bruce took him and her to a good hotel, then Selena said " I want to make love at our home Bruce, stop spending money love and let's just go home" Bruce kissed her for that and Bruce called up Alfred " what?! I am in my PJ's sir and I thought you said you guys were going to a hotel tonight " Alfred whined. Selena heard and told Bruce she had an idea, Bruce decided to trust her And told Alfred sorry and have a goodnight ,then Hungup. Bruce saw what he hated most, Selena hailed a cab. Bruce disliked cabs with a passion and this one pet peeve he would have to tell Selena some day so she would understand and not do it again. Bruce sulked to the cab and got in with Selena. The driver asked where to and then saw it was Bruce Wayne and knew he wasn't happy " Wayne Manor " Selena said." Where is that at? " the driver asked, " ill pay you good if you keep your mouth shut and not tell anyone" Bruce said sternly, " why don't we just go and get my car Selena, I don't know if I can trust this man" Bruce stated and added, the cab driver was offended " hey, I am not like some people that like to cause drama for people and watch their lives go up in flames, I am a good old man and I mind my own business, I feel honored you got in my cab, but don't insult me if you don't know me" the cab driver flat out said and felt hurt. Bruce felt bad and Selena gave out the directions, then pulled up in Bruce's big driveway and the man was impressed. " here is a couple grand " Bruce said as he got out and went to the cabs window and paid the man and extra to keep his mouth shut " thank you Mr Wayne, and you have my word" the guy waved and drove off. " see, it wasn't that bad, honey" Selena reassured him, but Bruce still didn't want to think about it and went inside their home.

When they got in together and walked side by side on the way to their bedroom, Selena and Bruce felt, they knew the hot sex wouldn't last forever and that there was going to be day where they were Okay with just being with each other. When they got to there bedroom, Selena and Bruce started getting undressed and put their clothes in the laundry, and Bruce went to the bed while Selena sat at her vanity and took off her jewelry, then she got up and went to the bathroom and took off her makeup, brushed her teeth, combed her hair and finally went and joined Bruce in bed. This was not one of those nights where they were kinky, but just made love to each other. They started kissing and Bruce went down her neck and nipped her neck then started kissing down her neck and onto her chest, Selena was laying on her back as her head rested on fluffy comfortable pillow, then Bruce played with her breasts as he sucked her tits and leaving a little saliva on her tits as he kept going from left to right, right to left, then he stopped and let Selena catch her breath as her face was all flustered. Then Bruce kissed down her belly and into her cooch. " Bruce! , please, oooohhhhh!" She shivered in estacy as Bruce grabbed hold of her hips so she would stop moving, and let her have it, and she orgasmed and gave a cute little squirt, she needed to breathe and let her pulse calm down, and Bruce let her. Bruce centered himself and put his dick by her vagina and then put pressure and it slid inti her, he did it that way cause he was getting tried, and it was already contracting making him close to the edge, he brought her legs up over his shoulders and he bent down so her legs were high up in the air and he went faster and rougher and Selena saw his emotion in his face then Bruce looked down seeing her boobs dance and it was all it took for him to finally cum, and he did a few more thrusts Cumming harder in her pussy, some jumped pretty good and into her uterus, which in the while, was stronger and broke through to her egg. Selena forgot that in the morning, was ovulation. Bruce fell down ontop of her and was very exhausted but relieved at the same time. Bruce was happy and moved over so that he was laying by her and not ontop of her. They snuggled together and fell asleep, not knowing that with over a week she was going to be pregnant again


	18. Chapter 19

It was in a couple weeks that Selena got sick, but it came in the afternoon when she was in the living room with Alfred and baby Helena, while Bruce's kids just came through the door, " where is she going?" Damian asked his older brother, " probably the restroom Damian, I wouldn't worry about " Richard said as he put his jacket on the perch and then stretched and yawned. They went into the family main floor lounge and Damian went to pick up his baby sister and she gave a joyous sound and it made him happy, then Richard sat by Alfred, " how's the wedding plans going? " Richard asked tiredly, " oh, pretty good, they got a date on a church for the 28 th in December, Selena just made the cards and they are being printed out right now, and she wants to get you guys tailored and she is finding something for Helena for when she is a couple months older and thinking of waiting on that till December cause of what size Helena might be in December " Alfred said, " and her and your dad got a date in a month to see 3 different caters too, what bothers me is that they should be worried about the cake, cause a cake master wants at least a couple of weeks to draw it out and then do it, and that process takes awhile" Alfred pointed out, and Richard was glad he was single and not looking forward to doing that for at least awhile, when Selena got back she was severely sick and she was pale, they both stood up shocked and Alfred called 911. Bruce was in a meeting and got a alert going off on his phone, and Bruce stood up and left leaving the board meeting and Alfred beeped his boss fox and fox said it was okay. Bruce drove like a bat outta he'll and rushed to the hospital where he saw Alfred and his kids, Bruce wanted to see her and the doctor let him, " what is wrong with my Selena? " Bruce demanded, " she is pregnant and became lactose in tolerant, she wasn't getting her nutrition and that is what made her sick and make sure she takes prenatals and getting her electrolytes cause if she doesn't, you might lose her" the doctor said ripping off a piece of paper and writing out prescriptions. Bruce couldn't believe it as she was hooked up " she should be okay, but she needs to be on a good diet and getting her fluids, sorry Mr Wayne, but she can't be a perfect size and she needs to gain weight" the doctor was extremely rude, " you think, I make her not eat, is that what your implying? " Bruce said gruffly and his kids got in the middle of their dad and the doctor, " I didn't know she was getting sad with her weight, so don't assume " Bruce got his last words in with the doctor and the doctor apologized. It was a couple days later that Selena came home and happy to be home. Bruce put Alfred on strict orders to take care of Selena even with his kids too. Alfred came by with eggs, toast with jam, and a fruit shake and a glass of water, Selena got up and thanked Alfred but Alfred didn't leave " Alfred I promise to eat okay, I need some space please" Selena said, " yea and Bruce will want my head if you don't and I get screwed in the end, sorry, personal space will start when you are done, and I didn't know you had a problem with your weight, when were you planning to tell us, when you were dead?! Oh and you are pregnant again, the doctor and Bruce wants you to gain at least 30 pounds, so enjoy and I'll be waiting till your done" Alfred finished and was upset with her. Selena looked at her food and noticed it wasn't much and ate it, " sorry if Bruce became mean to you, and I never had a problem with food, I just wanted to look nice for Bruce that's all, I am afraid if I get fat again but can't lose it this time, Bruce might leave me, I am just making sure I am keeping my man happy and satisfied that's all" she said as she finished, and loved the shake, then drank the water " why does the shake taste different " Selena asked and as Alfred took the tray and walked away " you became lactose intolerant " he said as he left, some of her cats jumped off the bed and followed Alfred and started meowing as they followed him. Selena got up and felt faint and their was a couple of pills and glass of water on her nightstand. She reached over and took them, a couple minutes later she felt much better and got up and got dressed. A couple months went by and it was November, it was a nice day out and her belly was bigger then of when she carried Helena, she got out of the house and took Helena with her and Alfred beeped Bruce, Selena was going out and took Helena with her, bruce just beeped alfred back it will be okay Alfred, if you get worried then just follow her since you do that to me when you freak out , Alfred didn't sat anything back And Bruce just went back to work, Selena went shopping and stopped at a maternity store for plus size, and she found some cute outfits for Helena too, Selena went into a dressing room and tried on a maternity fall dress, when she tried it on, she just loved it and decided to wear it for the day, and she tried on 3 more outfits on and bought them, she had a good sized walk in closet and she needed to fill a line with emergency clothes for if she gets bigger. Then her and Helena went grocery shopping and Alfred was spying on her and felt insulted, so he found a parking spot and went in, he saw Selena trying out a sample and Helena saw him and pointed and gave a giggle, then Selena saw Alfred, " hi Alfred " Selena just smiled and ate the rest of her sample and then took her cart and Helena through the store, " I can grab the things Selena, " Alfred said " I am not handicapped Alfred, I will be okay " she put in, and started grabbing things, like 7 up, the cherry kind also and grabbed different kinds of sierra mist and sprite, and grabbed 2 lactose milks, then cat food for her cats, then baby food, diapers, and new socks and clothes for Helena, they needed new toothbrushes, " Selena if you needed this much, I would have made an order and you wouldn't have to do all this " Alfred whined, " Alfred, we are not helpless okay, we aren't royal, so get over it and I didn't ask you to help me either " Selena said as she was trying to get away from Alfred, and Alfred caught on and realized this was why, she wanted to leave, to go out and do something, and relieve stress. Alfred beeped Damian and Richard to help out when they got home but they were nearby and came over to the store as Selena purchased and got out of the store and headed to the car, but before Selena could grab a bag the boys came by and filled up Alfred's car and Selena was mad and just put Helena in the car and made sure she was safe and okay before she headed in the drivers seat and buckled in, she wanted to see Bruce and was mad. As she drove off, the guys knew they pissed her off and gave her space. Selena parked outside the Wayne building and went over to the side of the car and grabbed Helena and threw her keys to the guard before she went in, the graurd let Bruce know she was here and she looks pissed. Bruce cringes and gets ready for it. Selena yes had a good entrance and looked gorgeous as always but this was different and his employees let her by and didn't sat a damn thing to her either and just let her go up. Even his boss got yelled at from Selena, and Selena told him, to let Bruce have a break every now and then, should have some days off, and if she saw another gray stress hair from Bruce she would yell at the board and demand a let go of some hard board members. Bruce stood up and shooed whoever was in his office out. Then heard someone just let themself in without a knock and he turned around and it was Selena and little Helena, her pregnancy was making her bigger and more emotional, Bruce went straight to his door and windows and let the blinds fall so no one saw the drama except hearing it " Bruce what the fuck, why can't I do what I want! , I freaking woke up this morning and Alfred insisted I sit on my ass all day and take it easy! , I went out and got groceries but Alfred and the boys intervened and started helping me and I wanted to grab something and break it cause I was getting mad and I needed relief " she cried and Bruce just blared " cause I told them too and that's what Alfred is, he is a Butler and it is his job and I don't want you to get hurt or strain yourself " " Bruce I am fucking human I want to do something and not nothing, and I am taking my stupid pills every day, I am not weak!" She yelled back " yea and what the fuck am I supposed to do if you land in the hospital again, I can't live life if you are gone, why the fuck do you think I am soo mean to Alfred, I don't try to be, I just don't know if I can handle life if something bad happens to you" Bruce yelled back just as fiercely and then they heard Helena cry and Selena went over to Helena and went and sat on Bruce's office couch and Selena just cried with her, Bruce just sat down on a nearby couch chair he never thought he would sit in And just looked outside his office windows. " I can let you and Helena have quality time at Parks and lunches, and let you enjoy life without them telling what you can and can't do, I have had that feeling before and I can't handle it either, I'll buy you a special phone to where you can get a hold of us if anything bad happens, and it will go off automatically if you can't get to it and it will signal your contacts" Bruce proposed, Selenas face was all red and Helena quieted down, their was a knock on his door " is it important " Bruce blared and the person walked off, Helena saw the powerfulness her dad had, but Helena wanted to be held by her dad and gave a little cry if her dad refused, Bruce saw his daughter and that she wanted him, Bruce went over and picked her up and felt way better, she rested herself against her dads chest and fell asleep. " I feel like that " Selena gave a laugh, but her mood snapped her back to reality and she got sad again. " I think it is time, we all go out, then go home " as Bruce was about to grab the bag then realized and let Selena carry it, and they left the office together, many people saw and he didn't care, life isn't easy and how do you expect life to be. no life is perfect but you can make the best of it. Then they went out for a snack and watched Helena crawl in the leaves. " I'm sorry Bruce " Selena said and wanted to kiss him " just stay alive and that will be enough for me" Bruce said back as they were sitting on the cold ground, " what makes you think I won't be " Selena was curious, " I don't know sweetie, I just know I love you and don't ever want to lose you " Bruce replied with rawness in his face and Selena just got in his lap and pushing him to the ground and giving him a strong passionate kiss and heard Helena make a joyous sound from playing in the leaves.


	19. Chapter 20

When it was December, Selena began to ease up, . She and Bruce got a lot of things done for their wedding and Selena found a nice cute outfit for Helena to wear, and got Bruce's kids tailored into nice suits, their cake was close to getting done, Selena wanted special decorations in the reception and the church, and Bruce was planning the honeymoon and was going to surprise her about the destination. They got the caters, the invitations sent out, got a pretty good dj, and Selena got a special dress for her being pregnant, and Selena was just very excited for their special day. she just went and got an ultrasound a couple weeks ago, and she was carrying twins,she was feeling more tired thou and having more weird food cravings. " Bruce, when, I give birth, can we just wear protection please, when we have sex from now on" Selena whined, " what?, why thou, oh, you want to take a break on having kids, " Bruce said and questioned " yes, please Bruce, I still want to have sex, it just puts my body through a lot when you get me pregnant " she said tiredly and honestly, " then stop being soo damn attractive " Bruce stated, " stop cumming so hard, like your damn Russian race horse " Selena got up and blared at him, Bruce just stood up and looked at her " well, sweetheart, on our honey moon which will be next year after you give birth, I plan on fucking you like a dog, I have been missing to touch you Selena, and I, I want to fuck my woman, and I can't cause your pregnant and I don't want to hurt our child, these months have been torture for me, can't you see that sweetie " Bruce finished, " am I really that attractive? " Selena asked, and felt greatly flattered, " yes " Bruce said as he gave the back of his couch a light kick. " oh Bruce " Selena awed him, and Bruce just said to not say his name like that but she did it again and Bruce told her to stop it again, " come on Bruce, " Selena said but Bruce said not yet,.

The wedding was beautiful and the food and cake was amazing, Selena was in heaven and loving the cake her sweet pea bought for them and the guests, she was now and Batman's lover, and she loved saying that to herself. later within that day when it was getting darker, things got more naughty. She and Bruce watched Bruce's kids have fun and dancing with some chicks, then Selena grabbed a part of her dress to where the bottom can come off, then she grabbed Bruce's hand so the can go dance " I don't think this is a good idea hun, " Bruce told Selena and she was getting sad, then one of Bruce's old friends, came up in between them and asked Selena to dance, the man looks drunk, Bruce thought to himself, and let him dance with his wife then sulked over and went to go to get something to drink and some of Bruce's friends were nearby and saw him upset, then went over to him and talk, " hey, Bruce wussap? " Clark asked him, " oh, Selena is pregnant again, and I, why am I so attracted to her " Bruce said, " ah, dad " Damian said trying to get his attention " not now Damian,now as I was saying?" Bruce was trying to say " dad! " Damian yelled, " what?" His dad was getting frustrated, " Selena needs you " and pointed, his friend was trying to get rough with her and put her on her back on a table and Selena was in pain, Bruce stormed over to him and smashed his face with a hard punch, and slammed him on his back on a table so he knew how it felt, then a bunch of people stopped Bruce in time before it became bad and deadly. Bruce went over to Selena, and checked on her, and she was okay but took her to the hospital just in case, and the twins were okay. And Bruce felt relieved, " what the fuck happened back there?" Bruce asked, Selena asked if he really wanted to know and he said was it that bad and she said yes then Bruce said he didn't want to know then and she understood, " Bruce we never had a bachelor or bachelorette party" Selena said, " well it is too late for that, and I really didn't want one anyway" Bruce pointed out, " why, I wanted to get a little naughty before my big wedding day " Selena said sadly and Bruce felt offended, " and just let a random guy fuck you, I would have stalked him down and killed him" Bruce said darkly, and Selena shivered, " I just never had one before that's all, I just don't want to miss out on life that's all" Selena said, " Selena it is not that great, trust me," Bruce told her, " you had one and went to one, that's not fair!" Selena whined, Bruce has been driving and just got tried with the conversation, " Selena, this pregnancy has been making you nuts and I am at a breaking point where I can't handle it anymore " Bruce admitted, and Selena felt hurt, " well then, I will cut my hair off and get my faced pierced, and shave off my eyebrows off, then maybe you won't be so attracted to me anymore where we won't have that problem anymore or worried about me being pregnant again , so if I am ugly you won't want to fuck me hint, me being pregnant again, so sorry, I am making you tired of me,sorry I am so hormonal!, why don't you try being me and you can tell me on how it is working out for you " Selena yelled, and taking breaths trying not to have an anger anxiety attack, Bruce knew he was glad he was a man and didn't had to go through it, but as a companion that was a different story, as a man you had to learn to deal with it and just be there, " Selena please don't do that, I love your hair, and don't Pierce up your face either, or be one of those women that draw on their eyebrows, that is just too way out there, Selena I know, I have been complaining and I am sorry, when I see you hurt or going through something, it makes me defensive and angry, not at you just the fact that I have to watch you in pain and it just bothers me I can't do anything to help " Bruce told her and Selena calmed down, and just felt a lot more better " Bruce it makes me happy, when you say things like that, and I am sorry too, just in 3 more months, sweetie and it will all be over , " Selena said, " yeah, but I don't want to wear protection, I wanna feel you,and I love feeling you " Bruce whined, " I know sweetie,I love it too" Selena admitted, and when in a couple weeks, Selena did a few poses for a magazine and she looked hot and she carried her pregnancy beautifully and mailed quite a few to Bruce and when he got an envelope at work and he opened it, he saw nice pictures of Selena then hid them fast as someone knocked on his door, " hi sweetie " Selena said as she let herself in " jeez, fuck Selena, thought you were someone else" Bruce sweated but relaxed, " did you see my ratings, gosh a lot of people liked it" she said happily, " yea and a lot of hungry men and lesbos, Selena what are you doing, now everyone knows what you look like now, and I am not happy you did that, " Bruce was actually furious " your beauty was supposed to be for my eyes only, now it's not anymore" he added and finished, Selena teared up and was about to leave but Bruce as he was getting old but still fast, he reached her just in time and would not let her and said he was sorry, but he still was secretly upset but then smiled, now everyone knows, she is mine and so he thought of it that way and wasn't as upset and felt better, they both were having bad mood swings and the twins needed to be here soon. It was in a couple months that her water broke and got rushed to the hospital, Richard got Helena and carried her while Damian and Alfred started sprinting, Selena was already at the hospital and just waiting for the family to show, " where is my husband, I want to see my sweetie " Selena cried, as she was sweating and was having sharp pains, and she yelled, and became in labor, but wanted to wait for her sweetie to show up, " where is my Bruce? " Selena started crying, and then she felt his hand and a kiss " I am here love, get ready for them okay, and don't look at them, look at me, " Bruce said and crouched down to her, " your gonna feel pressure, and a slight pain " they said behind a curtain so she didn't see, Bruce dabbed her with a towel, to cool her off and just held her,then she felt the pain and squeezed Bruce's hand, then heard crying, and then 2 crys, " congratulations, you have a boy and a girl " the doctor said, and the couple felt relief, Selena was tired thou, but wanted to hold her baby's before she fell asleep, she held her son, then her baby girl and felt truly blessed, then she fell asleep, and the doctor told everyone to get out, and that she needed rest. When she woke up, it was early, late morning and she was in the hospital still, when she looked over to her right, she saw Bruce and he was sleeping, which looked like a very uncomfortable chair, " Bruce honey, " Selena said, looking at her husband and waking him up " how long have I? " she was asking, and Bruce said " a couple of days and I have been missing you like crazy " Bruce pouted, but felt better, since she woke up. " where is everyone " Selena asked and was wide awake " at home waiting for you and your cats have been mean, probably cause they want to know if your okay " Bruce told her, " ready to go home sweetie?" Bruce asked and Selena said yes and Bruce left and got her discharge papers and they got set off ready to go " where are our newborns Bruce, ?" Selena almost panicked but Bruce reassured her" they are already at home Selena " Bruce told her and comforted her, " what names did you put down?" Selena asked, and Bruce replied, " Thomas after my dad and picked a name you were looking at, and saw you liked, Etta " " oh Bruce I love that, thank you, " she said and kissed her husband, " let's go home " they said at the same time, then left together.


	20. Chapter 21

Selena was just sitting in the main floor lounge, of the Wayne Manor, and watching the twins, Thomas and Etta play with just simple toys, and Damian was giving Helena company and played along with her, Selena noticed, Damian wanted to spend quality time with his new siblings, and seems a lot more happier with of how things were changing, " Selena, I am glad, you and my dad got together " Damian told her, Bruce was nearby and getting ready for spending time at home and just got off work and went to the doorway and just listened, " why do you say that Damian, ? Because I am starting to think otherwise, " Selena asked and told Damian, she was looking tired and upset, " well, Selena, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have a better dad, same way with dick, we wouldn't have our siblings and I love them to death! And I love spending time with them and you, and I or dick wouldn't have pets either, and dad usually hates pets,but you cracked our dad in a good way Selena, and I can't believe you and my dad are fighting, I love our new life, I don't want to lose what we have, " Damian answered her, and Selena became upset for some reason, " well, Damian, I got a question for you, when I got home from a bad scandal and was theifing at that time, your dad was going to arrest me that night, but he didn't, do you want your old life back, don't you miss it Damian? And what do you think if he did that night hunh? " Selena asked Damian, and Damian thought about it, then smiled and answered, " Selena, if you know my dad, and of what I know, you would be flattered, I am going to tell you something, Bruce has always had the hots for you even as being Batman and couldn't be around you for long, Selena if he did arrest you that night, he wouldn't be able to keep it in his pants, and it is your guys destiny to be with each other, one way or another, you guys would hit it off and change Bruce and yourself for the better, and Richard and I would still have new siblings, and I would not miss that old life, Bruce was an asshole and heartless and didn't care about Richard and I, he was mean and this house wouldn't see better days either, and we would leave Bruce stew in his own problems,Alfred was thinking of leaving Bruce too, but I am glad you existed Selena, and I am happy here in this life with you and I wouldn't want anything to change that," Damian told her, and hoped it changed the way Selena thought, and it did, Selena got up and went to a part of the Manor, no one visited and went into the back yard, and went to a gazebo and sat down on an old swinging bench that was in the gazebo,and Bruce saw her and went to her, and sat down beside her and put his right arm around her and just held her, it was kinda windy out and the sky was gray, and it was just a very light rain, " Selena, dear, I heard you and Richards conversation " Bruce told her as he held her, and she looked up and looked into Bruce's blue eyes, "you were going to arrest me,weren't you?" She told and asked him, and she was trying to shrug Bruce's arm off of her, but Bruce embraced her with both of his arms and just let her cry but had a firm grip on her,then picked her up and he stood up only to sit back down, but with Selena sitting sideways on his lap and stuck in Bruce's strong hug and embrace not letting her go, " yes, Selena, I was, but I chose to let it go, and also because I didn't want to see you in jail,I really liked you and I didn't want the worse for you,and I kept on hoping that you and I would get together, somehow and someway, I just didn't know when" he told her, and Selena decided to just relax, not really wanting to but had no choice, but she didn't want to feel like this way anymore either, " I am not well Bruce, my body and mind is craving drama, and I kinda miss my old life,just a little bit, and I am fat and outta shape, I miss my body Bruce, and our sex life went to hell, what happened to our fun times, I miss it" Selena just vented, and Bruce loosened his grip and just started gently rubbing her, and messaging her back" well Selena, your the one, that wanted to take a break on the sex, your diet was disturbing and I was scared of losing you, and I love taking care of you and feeding you, and seeing your face when I see you fall in love with a dish or dessert, it's cute and funny , and you still look gorgeous honey, don't let age and getting older bother you, look at me I am in my middle fortys now and have 3 turning 4 year old twins,Helena is close to being 5 , Damian is in college but just taking a short break, and Richard is only 2 years younger than you and I, I am having more of a crisis,than you dear, and I miss chasing you too, if you wanna steal something we can use it as role play in the bedroom" Bruce told her and smiled, hoping to see a smile on Selenas face, and she did " Bruce be serious, I wanna be bad, " Selena told him, then Bruce husked into her ear, " then let's be bad together, do you wanna be handcuffed or me, enjoying the wrath of catwoman " Bruce asked and proposing an idea, then Selena put her arms, around her husbands neck and kissed him, it's been a couple months since they kissed, and Selena felt the sparks again, and he was right, it was her idea to not have sex for awhile, and forgot the strong emotions, sparks, and electrifying rawness in their love, Bruce picked her up and went out in the rain and back into the house, Selena gave up being mad, and wrapped her legs around his waist and Bruce held her, as they had strong passion and made out while Bruce was carrying her and went to an elevator, instead of walking 3 floors up to their new room, when the twins were born, Bruce insisted they had their own rooms, and did a lot of changes and moving inside the huge home, Bruce and Selena moved up to the third floor and into the old pregnancy room and Bruce made it more nice and better for them , so it was more convenience for both of them, Damian had his own room on the third floor and so did Thomas and Etta, and shared the third floor with them and Bruce let Richard have the master bedroom on the second floor and Helena and Alfred had their own room sharing the second floor with Richard, Selenas cats, took the notice too and still bunked with them and didn't seem to bother them, and Isis was still loyal to Selena, but turned into more of Bruce's cat than hers, and her 7 cats took a more liking to Richard and Alfred more, and some were protective of the twins, they seemed pretty happy and liked their new home at being and staying in the Wayne Manor, when the elevator dinged, Richard was looking for Bruce, and saw Bruce and Selena finally makeup, and Bruce brushed by him, and went into their room and Bruce shut the doors and clicked the lock, so they had privacy, Richard decided he can tell Bruce later, besides he would rather hear sex then them fighting, which was getting old, because they have been fighting for the past 2 months nonstop, Richard went to the room underneath theirs and Damian saw Richard go into the room, and followed him in, then heard noise from above them, and Helena followed Damian, and Damian picked her up and covered her ears and left the room, and told Richard to find a different way to amuse himself, and to get out of the room, " go fuck your girlfriend dick, I am sure that is better than jerking off" Damian said to Richard as he covered Helena's ears, and it gave Richard an idea, " good idea, bro, I will, bye " then he took off and left the room, and Damian felt sad and anger, Damian wanted a girlfriend, but it seemed no girl would give him a chance, then Helena was getting restless but knew her older brother was having issues, and she hugged him and gave him a sloppy kiss on his cheek, Damian felt his sister was trying to make him feel better, and didn't like the fish kiss, but Alfred saw and he gave a smile, " looks like, Helena likes your company, but you are holding her tight, ease up Damian, or you might hurt her" Alfred told him, and went down the hall on the main floor and went into the kitchen, Damian followed Alfred, and eased up holding Helena, but Helena wanted down, and just left Damian to play with her younger brother and sister, Damian felt a sharp emotion and seemed hurt by his little sister, but pushed the feeling away, " so Alfred, what's for supper, ?" Damian asked, " actually I made reservations at 6:30 ,we are going out tonight, " Alfred told him, Damian looked at the clock, it was only 2:30 in the afternoon, but it looked later and this gray day seem to just drag, Bruce and Selena felt great again and Bruce missed their lovemaking, and Bruces dick was big and Selena was amazed , and when he put it in,gosh it was amazing and it felt amazing, and after having 3 kids with Bruce, her pussy still felt awesome and to Bruce, he loved it and missed it, " oh fuck, Selena, you look so beautiful and you still feel good, fuck!"Bruce took his time and wanted to make her feel good from the inside out, he and Selena were in missionary style and it seemed to be their favorite position, and Selena just loved the feeling, then put her legs up and over Bruce's shoulders, and Bruce came down on her just a little bit and it seemed to always go deeper and felt more good, " oh, oh, Bruce, oh fuck, oh sweetie, yes, right there, ah, oh, oh, mmmhhmm, oh Bruce that feels so good, yes, oh , ohhh fuck yes!" She moaned and cried, Bruce loved their dirty talks, especially when he made her feel this way, " you fucking love that dick, do you like that ,you fucking hot mama, like my fucking dick inside you, oh you have such amazing tits, I wanna fuck em, oh fuck sweetheart you feel so good, " Bruce talked dirty back and went rougher and faster, " oh Bruce, fuck!" Selena cried and Bruce looked at her face and her expressions and just loved her need for him, then felt her cream on his dick and he loved how it felt, and Selena put her hands in his hair and grabbed tight until she lost the intense feeling, and loosened her grip, Bruce loved the feeling and the slight pain and started to bend a little more down and fucked her hard, rough and a lot faster, and he looked crazy but he didn't care, Selena saw Bruce lose his cool and just let the good feelings out, and it was a huge turn on for her and made her happy, then she squirted and ruined their bed, Bruce heard his dick slapping her pussy each time he thrusted, and felt her wetness all around his dick, and Bruce moaned " ahhh, Selena, you make me so happy, oh fuck, " he moaned close to his climax, and he went harder and faster and kept hitting her g spot and made her squirt more, and Selena shook losing her sanity, Bruce put his hands on her waist and added some of his body weight to keep her from moving, " fuck, Bruce, oh, oh, ohhhhhhhh!" She cried and squirted more, her eyes going weird and she shook more, Bruce was in a fantasy, and this sex was out of this world, he came to a point he couldn't hold it in anymore, then when he saw Selena and felt her orgasming hard on his dick, he took a big thrust and went in deeper in her pussy and just creampied her pussy, " oh, oh, oh, ohhh, ohhhhh! " Bruce moaned then grunted out his pleasure, and he grunted a few more times, because he put in a few more thrusts and it felt just freaking fantastic, and Bruce had to fall down, and landed by Selena but not on his back, but on his belly, he was half on her and half off her, from the waist down was on top of Selena, from the waist up was on the pillows right by Selena, and Bruce didn't take his dick out, it was still in, Selena wanted to get up cause their bed was really wet and needed washed and she didn't want to lay in it , " Bruce, our bed needs washed and I don't want to lay in a wet bed, get up please" Selena desperately asked him and Bruce just sat up and looked down at his lover, " man, I made you squirt a lot, and I felt it, that was fucking amazing sweetie, thank you" he lowered himself and kissed her passionately, Selena just loved Bruce, and loved how he made her feel, then Bruce smelled the smell, and stopped kissing her and got up and slid out, Bruce saw some cum come out of her pussy, and thought that looked so hot and fine, and just gawked at her, looking at her beautifulness, Bruce was making Selena blush and Bruce just smiled, and helped her up and off his bed, and helped take the covers off and into the laundry and told Alfred their bed needs saved, Alfred just laughed, " it's about time, you two make up, and don't worry, the whole house heard," Alfred told them and Selena just blushed more and went back to the their bedroom and into the bathroom getting ready for tonight and supper,Damian came into the room holding Helena and watched Alfred do some laundry, and Damian saw his dad and tried to hold back laughter, but Damian busted and laughed and Alfred laughed pretty hard with him, and had a tear and wiped it away then looked at Bruce, then laughed again, " oh Brucie fuck, yes,yes" Damian mocked Selena and Alfred " you fucking hot mama, oah! "And Alfred made unfun of Bruce, and they laughed again, and Bruce, he left and left them enjoying themselves, and Helena crawled out of the room, and Bruce watched her run to the lounge were her younger brother and sister were. Bruce got in the elevator and headed up and went into their bedroom, and saw their mattress was gone, and Selena in the tub in the bathroom, " Selena, what happened to the mattress? " Bruce went in and asked her, " when I was in a rage, I grabbed the mattress and threw it out over the balcony" Selena told him, and Bruce went and walked over to the balcony and saw the mattress on the wet ground, 3 stories down, then he laughed and heard Selena laugh from the bathroom, then Bruce just kept the doors open it was nice and cool out,besides it stopped raining, he walked back into the bathroom with her " Selena, I don't think we should have angry sex anymore, I had to leave Alfred and Damian, I wanted to slap them ,I don't think they will ever let this down" Bruce told her, but Selena smiled, " well guess what Bruce, I found some secrets you should know and if they don't, I will expose their secrets, " Selena told him, and Bruce quirked his eyebrow willing to listen and know, " Bruce, Damian's is pretty disturbing, how bad do you want to know" Selena warned him, and Bruce was on edge but wanted to know, " Damian loves Helena, and he writes about her when she is older and of what he hopes to do, here is his journal " Selena told Bruce, and Bruce was very angry with that news, " well Bruce, they ain't really related " Selena told him but Bruce blared " through me they are, and I am going to chat with Damian about this" Bruce told Selena, " what about Richard? " Bruce asked, " he is cheating on Barbara, and watches girls get fucked by dogs " Selena told him and laughed, Bruce thought it was gross and he almost hurled, " what about Alfred?" Bruce asked, " he has a bad past and I don't think I would want to piss him off " Selena just told him and Bruce told her, he already knew that part of Alfred, but with Damian and Richard, he wanted to talk to them separately and privately. Bruce tried not to think about it, and just took a shower when Selena got done, and him and Selena got ready to go out tonight, Alfred called up Richard, and told them they were going out for supper and to see if Richard was going to be there or not, when they were ready to leave, Bruce held Thomas and Damian held Helena and Selena held Etta, but Bruce went to Damian and demanded a switch, and Damian became worried as his dad held Helena and Damian carried Thomas, Selena just eyed Bruce to cool it, . Richard got up and kissed the girl he was seeing behind Barbara's back, it was his brothers friend, starfire she was almost 18,and Richard knew this was risky but he made sure to be careful, Then he headed over to the restaurant, and joined his family. When they sat down and got their order, Damian was ready to spill the beans, but Alfred knew, and saw Bruce, furious, " Damian, don't, it is best if you don't" Alfred said to Damian, and then he looked at his dad, and felt fear, Richard saw the same thing, and felt the same thing, Selena poked Bruce, and Bruce didn't mean to give her the death glare, and he eased up when he saw Selena, Selena grabbed his hand and kissed it, " it will be okay Bruce, let's enjoy our evening okay" she told him, and the boys knew, from her statement, they were in some sort of deep shit. When Bruce had to go to the bathroom, Richard went with him, but Bruce pulled him aside in a different room and where their was privacy, " you know Richard, you are allowed to be and do whatever the fuck you want, who are you seeing behind Barbara's back? " Bruce asked Richard, and Richard was shocked his dad found out,but had to come clean, and told him, " you know what dick, she is a minor, if you don't stop this, it is not my responsibility to what ever happens to you, and bail you out, you are on your own if you don't stop this, " Bruce walked off, " yea well, Selena is a great fun over ain't she" Richard said to Bruce, " at least she is older and or is above age" Bruce lashed back then added, " your a grown man, and don't cry to me if something gets rammed into your personal file,want respect, you gotta change" Bruce told him and got the last word in, Richard knew, he had to and if he didn't, he was on his own,and broke it off with starfire and Barbara that night, .when they got home, Richard cried, and Selena and Alfred went to Bruce, " what did you do?" They asked Bruce, and Bruce didn't answer and went to Damian, who helped Helena get out of the car, Bruce grabbed Damian by the front of his shirt and lifted his grown son up and into the house, Selena and Alfred knew, it was hard parenting time and stayed at a distance, Damian was scared and Bruce put them in a room, that was hardly used and Bruce let go of Damian " sit " ordered his dad and Damian sat down, and his dad sat in a chair next to him, and looked at his son, Damian wanted to cry, " I saw your journal Damian, pretty strong stuff don't you think" Damian's eyes went wide, no, no, no, Damian thought to himself, " dad, please, I am sorry okay, how much did you read" Damian cried and asked," enough to know, that you want to get intimate with your sister when she is old enough, which is flat out gross and disgusting if you ask me" his dad told him darkly and Damian just cried, " we aren't even related dad, " Damian said to him, but Bruce was calm in his next answer " through me you are Damian, I am both you and Helena's real biological dad, do you see that now, when you look in the mirror Damian, you will see me in your self because I gave you life, same way with Helena, she looks like Selena but she has my features and my dark hair, I need you tell me what you see when you look at yourself then if you see any gene in Helena " Bruce told him and Damian straightened himself, " I see, I have some of your features and dark hair,your eyes , then with Helena I see, " then Damian covered his mouth in surprise,then finished his sentence " I see dark hair, the skin color, same nose, same personality "he breathed the sentence, " oh my God! , it would be like fucking my dad, eww!"and Damian went to a trash can and puked, and Bruce saw Damian's transformation and felt a lot more better, and knew Damian would do the right thing from here on and then, and saw Damian trying to recover, " still got those weird feelings Damian? " his dad asked him and Damian turned green and puked, Bruce smiled, and threw him his journal, then left and went to go check on Richard, then heard the phone ring and answered it, it was Barbara, " Mr. Wayne can you tell Richard I forgive him, and that I would love to see him tonight? " she asked and Bruce answered, " I will , later Barbara " Bruce told her and hung up, Bruce was proud of his family, and since things are all squared away, and Selena was feeling better and getting better emotionally, and that night he let Selena go out and be her old self, except for something that happened, someone broke into a supermarket and stole an ATM, and Batman and catwoman were on the same side, and brought them down and her take Downs were effective and flawless and batman got a little jealous, she taunt them and teased them and then went deathly at them, Batman liked her fighting style but she still needed to learn to not hurt them, maybe everything still needed a little work. And for some reason, crime rate has gone down, and Batman realized, don't piss off catwoman, and he just laughed and headed for home


End file.
